Kingdom Hearts III: Birth By Sleep
by High Queen of Dreams
Summary: Star wakes up in Hallow Bastion and finds herself in a sticky situation. But before she can go back home, she's gotta help everyone fend off the Heartless and Nobodies. Who's controlling them now? Sora, friends, and allies team up for the last batte!
1. Where Is This?

****

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Herts". It is property of Square Enix adn Disney. I do not own anything of it, from the characters to the items and palces. All I own is Star. So.... NO STEALING STAR! :) Enjoy~!

Dedication: This is dedicated to my beloved readers and my best writing pal, Megumi. Your writing inspired this!

Author's Note: This takes palce a few months after "Kingdom Hearts II". Now, I'm a little rusty in the KH universe because I haven't played the games in over a year. So please let me know if I make any mistake or such. But please tell me kindly. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as feedback. Also, the lings italicized and centered are quotes from KH adn KHII. I randomly put quotes I found on the internet, but they relate to this story.

* * *

_So, I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real, or not?_

_... That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what._

_Beyond the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it._

_... Destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what._

_But deep down, there's a light that never goes out._

_... You can have my light._

_I feel like we're friends already._

_There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate._

_... Made me feel like I had a heart._

_Hearts are unpredictable._

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_A scattered memory like a far-off dream. A far-off dream like a scattered memory. I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine._

... Its time I shaped my own story.

* * *

**Where Is This? **

**-Radiant Garden**

Star yawned and stretched her limbs out. "Oy, what a night!" She rubbed her eyes. _Not gonna party 'till four in the morning again… for another week or two. _She laughed and opened her eyes. For a brief period of ten seconds, she stared up at the blue sky… Wait. Blue sky? Star bolted up and took in her surroundings in a panic. She was surrounded by small buildings. "What…?" She stood up and started to walk around but at a slow and steady pace. _Where am I? _She started to walk but then backed up into the alleyway she was in because of her attire: shorts and a tank top. Her clothes weren't inappropriate but Star always found it awkward to show her legs off and to wear tank tops in public.

Yuffie was making her usual rounds around Hollow Bastion. For about a few weeks now, heartless and nobodies were nowhere to be seen. Still, she and Leon and the others didn't let their guard down. After all, what if they were waiting for the right moment?

The young ninja briefly glanced down an alleyway. She did a double-take when she saw a figure standing there, looking quite insecure. "Hey, you ok?"

Lifting her face and pushing some brown locks behind her ear, Star observed the girl before her. Her attire was a bit unusual: black shorts with a white shirt and black leather and a pair of brown boots that were knee-high. Her short black hair framed her round face.

"Wh-Where am I?" Star asked her, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Radiant Garden." Yuffie came closer. She was starting to have a feeling this young girl was a stranger in town. "You look sick."

"I don't feel good." Star shook her head. Hollow Bastion? What? Was that in Europe? Is that where she was, Europe? "Are we in Europe?" She looked up.

The ninja blinked. "Europe? Is that another world?"

"Another world?" Star stared at her in curiosity.

"Uh-oh! F-Forget what I just said!" She shook her head and moaned. She went quiet and looked up with a bright and cheery smile. "I'm Yuffie, what's your name?"

"Star."

"Well, then, Star. You hungry?" Yuffie asked.

Star paused. "A little now that I think about it."

"Alright then, follow me!" The girl started to do a quick skipping that took longer strides than necessary. She stopped when she realized Star wasn't following her. She turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"My clothes." Star told her.

"Oh!" Yuffie didn't see anything wrong with the clothes. They were a bit similar to her own outfit, but being in a strange place probably brought out insecurities. "Ok, hang tight!" The ninja sprinted back to 'headquarters'. She burst in and looked around for a jacket or a blanket.

"Back already?" Cid asked her with a cigar between his lips.

"Yeah. Hey, do you have a spare jacket or something?"

"Uh, no. Why?" The pilot gave her a peculiar look.

"Well, see, I found this girl - her name's Star - and she's a bit uncomfortable with what she's wearing. I think she's from another world." Yuffie explained quickly. She found a spare jacket, probably Leon's. "Ah-ha! Here we go!"

"Whoa there, little missy!" Cid barred the door. "What if she's a nobody or one of them Organization XIII goons?"

"Seriously, old man, I don't think so." She pouted. "Let me through, alright?"

"I'm telling you, she may be -"

Yuffie kicked him in the ribs, though not too hard and ran out. "Sorry, Cid!" She ran back to where the alleyway where Star was.

* * *

Star was observing Hollow Bastion from her own little corner. It looked different from her hometown. The buildings were smaller and oddly shaped, some a bit slanted. She took notice how clean the place was which was fortunate for her because she was barefoot. She heard Yuffie come back.

"Here, I snagged this for you!" The ninja breathed deeply and handed her the jacket.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Star told her while slipping it on. It was a bit too big for her but she didn't mind. "So, we're in Hollow Bastion, right?"

Yuffie nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Another… world?" Star looked at her.

The ninja started to sweat. "Uh…"

"YUFFIE!"

"Uh-oh…" Yuffie bit her lip. "That's Cid. See, I told him about you and -"

"You're gonna get it when I -" Cid marched up to the ninja but took notice of Star.

"Um, hi?" Star pulled the jacket closer to her skin.

"Ooooh!" Yuffie jumped around the pilot. "Is she a heartless? Is she a nobody? Huh, huh, huh?!"

"Shut your trap!" Cid yelled. He turned back to the fifteen-year-old girl. "A'ight, missy, who are you?"

"Star."

"And where you from?"

"Earth." Star didn't believe she was in another world. Really, who would believe it? But her answer did give a bit of humor to herself and Yuffie.

However for Cid, it seemed like trouble. "Oh, crap." He began walking back to headquarters. He turned his head around when the girls didn't move. "Well, follow me if you wanna a decent meal!"

Yuffie pulled Star from her comfort zone and the two followed Cid. Star became really grateful that the town was super clean. Her feet didn't bruise or hurt when she walked. "Am I trouble?" She whispered to Yuffie.

The ninja bit her lip. "Me, for sure. You, you're more than likely off the hook. I mean, its not your fault you got stuck in our world. Unless you cast a spell!"

Star laughed with her new friend. They became dead quiet when Cid faced them. He opened the door and the girls walked in.

Yuffie was glad to see Leon and Aerith there. She turned to Star. "This is Leon and Aerith. Guys," The ninja pushed Star towards them a bit. "This is Star."

"Hi," Star felt embarrassed. "Um, if Yuffie's in trouble, it's not her fault! See, I -"

"Relax." The brunette called Aerith told her gently. "No one's in trouble."

"It's between Yuffie and Cid, so." Leon shrugged.

"Yuffie told Cid that you're not from Hollow Bastion, is that true?" Aerith asked.

Star nodded. "It's not true I'm in another world, right? I mean, Hollow Bastion has to be in Europe…" Her voice faded when she saw confused faces. "So," She turned around to Yuffie. "You were right? I'm in another world?"

"It would seem so," Leon said. "What I don't get is how and why. What do you remember before waking up here?"

"I was at the movie theatre with my friends. One of my friends gave me a ride home. I took a shower, got dressed, and went to bed. And then, I wake up here."

"That's very strange." Aerith muttered thoughtfully. She lifted her face. "Why don't we go get you some more comfortable clothes, Star?"

"That'd be nice, thank you." Star smiled.

"I'm coming!" Yuffie not only wanted to escape Cid's wrath, but she enjoyed helping out whenever she could.

The three girls left the men alone.

"What do you think?" Cid asked Leon. "Nobody? Organization XIII?"

"Still too early to tell," Leon answered. "She may have just wound up here by accident."

"I know you too well for you to conclude on that."

"Then you know me well." Leon told his companion. "In any case, we'll mention it to the king. Might not be so bad having another hand around."

* * *

**Chapter Note: So... how did I do *nervous chuckle* I plan to revist Kingdom Hearts after I finish up with Kingdom Hearts (for the tenth time *lol* cool game) and FINALLY play KH:CoM. Hopefully my knowledge of the KH universe is updated.**

**7/11: Chapter edited for grammer and such.**


	2. Gearing Up

****

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts". It is property of Square Enix and Disney. I do not own anything of it from characters to items and places. All I own is Star. So... NO STEALING STAR! :) Enjoy~!

****

Dedication: This is dedicated to my beloved readers and my best writing pal, Megumi. Your writing inspired this!

Author's Note: This takes place a few months after "Kingdom Hearts II". Now, I'm a little rusty in the KH universe because I haven't played it in over a year, so please let me know if I make any mistake or such. But please tell me kindly. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as feedback.

* * *

**Gearing Up**

**-Radiant Garden**

"They're sure to have something for you," Aerith told Star.

Star followed the brunette and Yuffie inside the clothing store. The three managers merely waved at the girls but were a bit confused when they saw Star. The fifteen-year-old stared at the mangers. They were… They were…

"Ducks?" She stared. She looked at the girls.

Yuffie smiled. "The boys are ducks, but they're loyal and so cute!"

"Hey!" One of them wearing a green cap quacked. "We're not cute!"

"We're fearless!" The one with red said.

"Yeah, fearless!" The third, blue, yelled.

"Aw!" Star gave them a smile. "But, you guys _are _-"

"Moving on!" Yuffie laughed. "The boys are a bit sensitive since their uncle is out and about, fighting and stuff!"

"Who's their -" Star started but the ninja cut her off.

"This is where Aerith and I found our new clothing, with a few modifications of our own!" Yuffie grinned.

Star looked at the brunette's clothing. Her dress was spaghetti strap. For the most part, her dress was a bit flared and two shades of pink with white. She had some rough-looking brown boots on.

Nevertheless, Star thought their outfits were quite cool-looking. "They seem to fit you both."

"Yup, yup!" The ninja spun on her toes. "Especially flower girl over there." She jerked her thumb over to Aerith who simply shrugged, her brown locks slightly bouncing. "Now, pick your clothes, put them on, and show us!" Yuffie pushed Star out to the racks.

"Ugh!" Star nearly knocked over the racks. She straightened up, keeping the jacket on tight. She began going through the clothes to find any her size and to her liking.

Yuffie and Aerith sat down close to the dressing rooms. "So, what you thinking about?" The ninja asked the flower girl.

Aerith kept her eyes on the floor. "About Star and how she ended up here. Things just don't happen, there's always a reason."

"So you think she's here to help?"

The brunette bit her lip. "Maybe."

Star was in the dressing room with a pile of clothes. She had tried on a variety of outfits and she either didn't like any of them or they gave a suggestive notion. Finally, she realized she had to modify the clothes like the girls did. She thought hard and decided what she wear.

The cotton shorts she chose were black and the hem of her purple tank top was long enough to overlap over her hips. Star went for a brown boots, not as rough looking as Aerith's though and certainly not with skinny heels. She completed her outfit with a long white sleeveless jacket. Only the three middle buttons were done so that she could move in it without that stiff feeling.

She walked out of the dressing room to show Yuffie and Aerith. "Well, what do you think?" She twirled around for them.

"You look great!" Yuffie yelled with a wide grin.

Aerith nodded in agreement. "It suits you."

"Thanks!"

"Here." The flower girl handed Star a pink ribbon, "For your hair."

"Oh, thanks!" Star fingercombed her hair, getting out all the tangles and such. Her hair reached the middle of her back. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She frowned when a few short locks escaped its tight confinement and framed her face.

"Alrighty, come on!" The ninja never did seem to run out of enthusiasm. She pulled the girl to the counter and paid the clerk. "Thanks, guys!"

"No problem!" The three chorused together.

Star smile.. _They're so cute!_

"Come back soon!" The green said.

Star turned to them in disbelief. "I don't know your names though."

"Huey!" The red one jumped.

"Dewey! " The blue smiled.

"And Louie!" The green one grinned.

The fifteen-year-old smiled. "I'm Star. Nice to meet you all. See you soon!"

"You too!" The boys chorused.

The girls headed back to where they left Leon and Cid.

"Um," Star opened her mouth. "Do you guys have any idea on why I'm here?"

Yuffie shrugged and Aerith shook her head. "I'm sorry. Maybe the guys found something."

Star nodded, hoping very much they did. But in such short time, she doubted it.

"Do you wanna go back home?" Yuffie asked. Aerith shot her a look that read 'Of course she does!'

"Um, well -" Star stared but gasped when something hit her back. "Ah!" She fell on her knees. She turned around to see a short silvery creature with long and pointy tentacles as its feet and hands. The head was what scared Star the most. It was like a hood but with an open zipper across where a face was suppose to be. She gave a short scream at the sight of and gasped when more of those things popped up beside it.

Yuffie brought out her oversized shuriken and Aerith helped Star on her feet. "Guys, go!" The ninja shouted. "I'll take care of old Dusky here!"

Aerith took Star's hand and they ran to headquarters. The flower girl ran into the room, "The nobodies! They're back!" She gasped out.

Leon and Cid exchanged looks. Leon brought out a wide and long sword while Cid pulled out a pole. "Lets go." The boys took off.

Aerith turned to Star, "Stay here. Give a shout if any of those things come in, ok?"

Star could only nod and watch the brunette run after the others. She felt useless and stupid now. They were all fighting whatever those things were. Star sat on one of the chairs, looking around the room frantically. She gasped when the silvery creatures appeared. She ran to the door and flung it open, "Guys!" She screamed. She turned around when they began tugging on the hem of her jacket. She tripped and started to kick, "Let me go!"

She successfully scrambled to her feet and she began to run out of the room but she stopped in her tracks at the sight of a tall, dark hooded figure. Star started to back up from the hooded figure who seemed to stare at her. While still in his reach, the figure shot his gloved hand and gripped her arm. "Let me go!" The figure grasped both her arms and started to pull her towards him. A cut in the air was made behind him and a large oval of darkness opened up. Star shouted and struggled with all her might.

"Hold on there, lil' missy!" Cid ran towards them and threw his pole towards the hooded figure.

The figure released the fifteen-year-old girl and turned into the intruder's direction. He turned back to Star who retreated back. He stepped into the darkness and the portal cleared up like it was never there before.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked Star.

Star just nodded her head. Aerith knelt down beside her while the guys peered into their headquarters.

"Nothing there," Cid grunted. "Damn things knew we were coming."

Leon glanced over his shoulder at Star then at Aerith. She looked up at him. They both were getting at the same thought: Why would someone - more than likely a goon of Organization XIII - try to take Star?

Yuffie came running back to them. "Everyone's calmed down." She breathed, "No sign of those things."

"Good. Let's take a patrol. Aerith?" Leon turned around.

"I'll stay with Star."

"What happened?" Yuffie asked the guys as they walked away to do their perimeter check.

"Come on, let's get you inside." The flower girl assisted the shocked girl inside and to another room. She had her lay down on the bed. "Do you feel faint?"

"No." Star mumbled, massaging her forehead and eyes. "What were those things? And that guy?"

Aerith was quiet. "Nobodies." She finally said, "They are the results of someone having their heart taken away. They're a little stronger than the heartless and their different forms are more powerful." A short pause. "That hooded figure, we're not sure. It can't be a member of Organization XIII. They've all disappeared."

"Organization XIII?" Star sat up.

The flower girl sighed. She began to tell Star all about Organization XIII.

Star woke up the next morning. She yawned and stretched, eyes still shut. _What a dream. Nobodies, heartless, Yuffie, Cid…_ _Glad that's over and done with._ She sat up and opened her eyes. She gave a short yell when she realized she _wasn't_ in her room or in any part of her house. "Oh god…" Star brought her knees together and that when she took notice of her outfit. Yep, she was still in Radiant Garden.

"I guess this is all real." She muttered to herself.

She swung her legs out of bed and pulled her boots on and her jacket. She fixed her hair and walked out of the room. She only saw Leon. He turned around when she entered the room.

"Hey, sleepy head." He said.

"Hey," She stopped. "Where's everybody?"

"Patrolling." He told her. "With nobodies back, we expect trouble."

"Aerith told me about them and Organization XIII." Star said quietly.

"We may be up against them again," Leon said. He typed in something and looked up at the screen to see search results. "I don't see how they came back though." He turned back around, "I almost forgot. We got you a few things."

"You did?"

"Think of these things and your outfit as welcoming gifts to Radiant Garden." He tossed her a belt and two straps. "The belt can hold weapons and has a few packs for items. The straps are for smaller items and weapons. If we're going up against the nobodies, heartless, and Organization XIII, best be prepared." He turned back to the computer.

Star clipped the belt around her hips. It was a tight fit, which was a huge relief for her. The belt was brown and had a flowery pattern on with two long and thick sacks that Leon referred to earlier. She strapped the two straps to her left leg, about an inch below the hem of her cotton shorts.

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie have some weapons that may interest you."

"Thanks, but I don't have any -" Star didn't finish her sentence because Leon threw her a sack.

"Munny." He told her.

"Munny?" Star felt weird that the word "money" was pronounced differently. Then again, this was another world, right? "Thanks. I'll be back!"

"Be care-" Leon sighed when she was out of earshot.

Star walked into the shop and found the three duck boys sitting on the counter. "Hey," She greeted.

"Hi, Star!"

"You guys ok from yesterday?" She asked, walking up to them.

"Don't worry about us." Louie told her.

"We got a few tricks up our sleeves!" Huey said.

"Really?" Star smiled. "Well, that's pretty cool. Say, you got anything for me? Like items and weapons?"

"We sure do!" Dewey and Huey took Star's hands and Louie led the way.

Star laughed. They were already warming up to her.

"You might wanna start with something small, like daggers." Louie told her.

Star leaned in to see a set of beautiful yet dangerous looking daggers. She picked one up that caught her interest. It was simple yet elegant and tasteful. The dagger's point was so sharp she didn't even want to touch it. The handle and the blade were all made from one piece: crystal. The handle's end was rounded. It was a white glowing color with some green, blue, and yellow around the point where the handle and blade was suppose to be separate. "How much is this one?" She asked the boys.

"Uh…"

"Its 250 munny!"

"Ok." The boys showed her the items. It seemed they took a liking to her as well much to her pleasure. She felt odd buying items like potions, hi-potions, and elixirs. It all came out to be 325 munny. Luckily, Leon gave her more than enough. Star tipped the boys. "Thanks guys!"

"You're welcome!"

"Anytime!"

"Come back soon!"

Star placed her items in the sacks on her belt and she caressed the dagger, the boys called it Starlight. The young girl laughed out loud. _No wonder I liked it so much!_ She kept an eye out for the hooded figure and the nobodies. What she didn't know what that the same hooded figure from yesterday was watching her from the shadows.

* * *

**Chapter Note: I'm sorry. I coudln't resist writing more about Star. Yes, I'm sure you're all wondering: Where are Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and the other beloved characters? Well, they're coming in... soon. As soon as I've figured out a pretty good plot. But you all know what that means, right? IDEAS! WHOO! GO CRAZY MY READERS! :) Hope this was good for you all.**

**7/13: This is the revised chapter, edited by a good friend of mine. Megumi, I can always count on you!**


	3. It All Begins With A Letter

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts". It is property of Square Enix and Disney. I do not own anything of it from characters to items and places. All I own is Star. So... NO STEALING STAR! :) Enjoy~!**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my beloved readers and my best writing pal, Megumi. Your writing inspired this!**

**Author's Note: This takes place a few months after "Kingdom Hearts II". Now, I'm a little rusty in the KH universe because I haven't played it in over a year, so please let me know if I make any mistake or such. But please tell me kindly. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as feedback.**

* * *

**It All Begins With A Letter**

**-Destiny Islands**

Sora and Riku smiled at each other when they realized that the door of light was indeed inside themselves. They both chuckled.

"Sora! Riku!"

The boys turned around to see Kairi running towards him.

"What's up?" Sora said.

The red-haired girl stopped to catch her breath. Still breathing hard, "Look!" She held up a glass bottle and a rolled up paper inside, bearing an all too familiar mouse seal.

"From the king?!" The two boys' eyes bulged.

Kairi contained her laughter. Sora hastily discard the cork and pulled the letter out. He unrolled it and held it up so the three could read. Their bodies tense from the very beginning of the letter.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi_

_I know its been a little while since we've seen each other and I hope you'll all living life peacefully. But I have some bad news.. Someone has taken control of the heartless and nobodies and released them to every world. Each world stands on the verge of destruction because hearts are now being stolen. A few worlds have disappeared already because the world itself lost its heart. I've recruited our allies and ask you three to assist us. I know you all just reunited and returned home, but I fear that you may not be together long or in your home if the Heartless and Nobodies are roaming free. If you decide to join us, Goofy and Donald should be at Destiny Islands within three days. That should give you time to think and to prepare if necessary. __We could really use your help, buts it's your choice._

_King Mickey_

The three friends were quiet for only five seconds because they each mentally made the decision at hand.

"We gotta get supplies first." Kairi said.

"And train a little," Riku put in.

"So its settled." Sora rolled up the letter. "We're going to help."

"Well lets hurry," Riku told them. "Three days isn't enough for training or gathering supplies."

"Right!" Sora jumped on the branch he and Riku were leaning against moments ago. Unfortunately, he ended up falling on the ground ungracefully. "Whoa!" He groaned and looked up to his friends with a painful smile.

"And it looks like we got to work on your footing there." Kairi giggled.

Riku helped his best friend up. "Take baby steps, doofus."

"Yes, sir!" The keyblade master grinned.

They all laughed heartily.

The next two days were spent training and gathering supplies. Kairi was put in charge of supplies since she thought of everything. She would always find things to add in their bags every day. The boys did help her out, like getting some fruit and stuff around the island. When there weren't any supplies to pack, the three would challenge each other in battles. Kairi hadn't done much battling on the journey, but for a beginner she was pretty good. Of course, though compared to Riku and Sora, she needed more training. But like best friends, they all helped one another and, once in a while, cheated with a spell. Usually Sora was the victim.

When the third day came, the three friends stood on the shore with their things, waiting for their friends. They began to grow worried with the sunset.

"Are you sure he wrote three days?" Kairi asked the boys.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Riku said.

Sora nodded. "Goofy and Donald like to make an entrance."

"Oh!" Kairi smiled.

By now, the three decided to sit on the sand. Riku and Sora laid down and stared up at the sky while Kairi gazed out to the ocean waves. Sora squinted his eyes when he saw something high in the sky. At first, he thought it was a bird or something but as it began to come closer, his face brightened and then it fell when he realized it was spinning out of control.

"WATCH OUT!"

The friends gasped as the spinning object came hurling down to them like a comet. They grabbed whatever they could and ran for cover. Fortunately, the object crashed into the water so all they got was wet.

Sora shook his head and looked up to the crashing object. His face brightened with a grin. The Gummi Ship was just as he remembered. Riku and Kairi came out from their hiding places.

"Guess they do like to make an entrance," Riku chuckled dryly.

As if on cue, Goofy and Donald jumped out of the ship with glee. They ran to the three friends who met them halfway. Sora was the first to be hugged. He laughed when he heard the familiar quack and goofy laugh. Kairi embraced them next, then it was Riku's turn.

"We thought you guys weren't coming." Kairi told them after the greetings.

"Well, we would've been here earlier if _somebody_ -" Donald threw a glare at Goofy. "Knew where we were going!"

"Gosh, Donald, I was just following my instincts." Goofy told him. "And they were right. We _did_ end up on Destiny Islands!"

Donald was speechless as he slowly realized that his companion _was _right. He gave one of his angry quacks. Everyone laughed.

"So," Kairi said. "Are we going to sit here all day or are we going to save the world?"

Goofy and Donald smiled when they realized that the three friends would come with them and aid their battle once more.

"Let's go then!" Donald said.

"Yeah, lets go!" Sora punched the sky.

They all took their supplies and Sora picked up his Keyblade. He stared down at it and briefly remembered the first time he held it. He smiled. _It seems we still got a few adventures ahead of us._

"Come on, lazy bum!" Kairi called out.

"Coming!" Sora lifted his blade and ran after his friends towards the Gummi ship. He looked at his friends as they boarded and prepared for take off.

_We've been through a lot since the heartless first appeared on Destiny Islands. And even though we've had a lot of trouble, we all pull through. And we're gonna pull through for whatever lies ahead, as long as we're true to our hearts and we stand hand-in-hand, I know we can beat whatever is coming our way._

"Ready? Blast off!"

The Gummi ship shot out from the waters and into the sky, towards the stars.

* * *

**Chapter Note: Alright, now first off I want to say is that the whole reading letter thing takes place a few months after KHII ending in THIS story. I realize that it may have been less than a week in the original game but hey, who's keeping track of the time when the scene after the credits occur? *lol* I found it wasn't that hard to write about Sora, Riku, and Kairi. It was a lot easier than I thought, but that doesn't mean anything if I didn't keep them in character. So I need you all to let me know please. I had fun writing about Donald and Goofy, I sort of though what my friends would do. As for the letter, I do not know what Square Enix and Disney thoughts were concerning that and it bugged the hell out of me that the letter's contents were not revealed. Soooooooooooooo, I made it up. Heh heh! Well, until next time, stay tuned with our heroes and heroines! (P.S. Feedback appreciated!)**

**Org13: I'm glad that you'll keep up with the story. I'm so interested now in writing this, the Kingdom Hearts universe as well as Star has captured my writing mind. *lol***

**NinjaSheik: Thank you very much for the encouragement and the little IM thing we did, I'm still thinking about a way. Hmm.......**

**7/20: Chapter edited. ^^ Yays!**


	4. Sinister Figures in the Shadows

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts". It is property of Square Enix and Disney. I do not own anything of it from characters to items and places. All I own is Star. So... NO STEALING STAR! :) Enjoy~!**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my beloved readers and my best writing pal, Megumi. Your writing inspired this!**

**Author's Note: This takes place a few months after "Kingdom Hearts II". Now, I'm a little rusty in the KH universe because I haven't played it in over a year, so please let me know if I make any mistake or such. But please tell me kindly. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as feedback.**

* * *

**Sinister Figures in the Shadows**

**-Unknown**

The dark and hooded figures all gathered in the room, each standing in their respected place.

"The girl is protected by the king's allies." One figure said.

"Which serves as a problem," Another said.

"I don't see why we need the girl?" A female cried out. "What good is she to us?"

"You'd do well to remember," The figure who seemed to be the leader told her.

"The king and his mice will watch her because _you_ -" One of the figures turned to the figure across from him. "- couldn't deliver her!"

"Oh, coming from the one who couldn't keep the others busy!" The figure shouted.

The two began to lunge at each other but the leader shouted "Stop!" The two sent glares at one another under their hoods before retreating back to the wall. "For now," The leader couldn't suppress the smirk. "We wait. We will let the king gather his allies. When we go in to capture the girl, we crush all of them at once."

The figures nodded.

"In the meantime, what are we suppose to do?" A tall figure grunted. "Sit here?"

"If children and animals could defeat us once, what makes you think they won't do it again?" The figure next to him asked.

"We will be stronger and not so easily crushed when we cross paths with the Keyblade Master and his friends." The leader told them.

"I say we gather more information on the goal," One figure suggested. "If we are to lure the girl, we must befriend her and have her see we understand her."

"You mean _you_ do." The female figure muttered rather loudly.

"Excellent suggestion," The leader said. He turned his right towards the fifth hooded figure. "I have hardly heard you speak. Speak now."

The said figure was quiet for a few seconds. "I think if we send someone in, it needs to be someone easy going, not someone so buff like rock head over there or miss sassy."

"You're suggesting yourself?"

The figure clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You could say that."

"I find that unwise." One objected.

"I do too," Another agreed.

"Come on," The member said, opening his arms and talking with his hands like he always did. "I'll lure her in and bring her to you all."

The leader observed him, or was trying to because of the hoods. "Very well. The task is yours once we set the time. But take this your first and only warning: if you do step one foot out of line, you will regret it." The threat was heard in his voice.

"I'll remember that," The figure said.

"In the meantime," The figure across from him began. "We will all work on our strengths and defenses."

"Meeting adjourned. Go." The leader said.

All but one disappeared into darkness. The lone hooded figure stood in the empty room. "How am I gonna help the kid now?" He whispered to himself, eyes on the ground.

* * *

**Chapter Note: Alright, this is a short chapter but it goes to another place. This is sort of a filler in and also a look on what the villians are doing at this point. Wonder what's gonna happen next for our heroes and heroines. Find out soon and feedback appreciated. By the way, it was so FREAKIN' hard not to put names. I was growing tired of saying "another figure", "one figure", "the figure", "the member", etc. Buuuuuuuuut, I can't spoil it for you guys. *evil laugh***

**NinjaSheik: Still thinking and still writing. ^_~**

**Org13: Thanks so much. I think I did keep them in character but I wanted other opinions. :)**

**7/20: Edited.**


	5. Old and New Friends

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts". It is property of Square Enix and Disney. I do not own anything of it from characters to items and places. All I own is Star. So... NO STEALING STAR! :) Enjoy~!**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my beloved readers and my best writing pal, Megumi. Your writing inspired this!**

**Author's Note: This takes place a few months after "Kingdom Hearts II". Now, I'm a little rusty in the KH universe because I haven't played it in over a year, so please let me know if I make any mistake or such. But please tell me kindly. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as feedback.**

**Author's Second Note: It just occured to while I was looking through my KH2 strategy guide, that Hallow Bastion was later renamed Radiant Garden, its original name. So, I'm putting down Radiant Garden in place of Hallow Bastion. Don't worry, the previous chapters will be corrected and they are currently being edited by a good friend of mine. She's good at editing. ^^ So expect grammer corrections and Hallow Bastion - Radiant Garden in the last chapters.**

**

* * *

****Old and New Friends**

**-Radiant Garden**

Star walked around the town, keeping an eye out for the nobodies.

She thought she should do something to help Yuffie and her friends because of their taking her in and helping her out. So, she'd agree to help finish up with the restoration of the world. The others were pleased to hear that and they filled her in about the world. Yuffie was practically telling her the whole story of the world and of a kid named Sora. Leon stopped her, saying that too much information in one day would be brain damaging especially if the young ninja kept talking fast. So, for the past few days, Star learned more about the world she was in and more about the Keyblade Master Sora. The young girl had to admit it would've been too much to absorbed in one day and was grateful the others were breaking it down for her.

As for the world restoration, the fifteen-year-old was in charge of checking out the southern perimeter in the morning and in the evening. Cid would take of the nightshift, which was relieving to Star since she was afraid of the dark. While on her shifts, she found the town was very pleasant. She met new people and noticed like Huey, Dewey, and Louie, there were also talking animals - most she recognized but a few she didn't. Nonetheless, she found most of them friendly. A few of them were grumpy and quiet, but she brushed them off.

The fifteen-year-old walked around, observing her surroundings. She stopped at the edge of the town and looked up to the afternoon sky. She tried to find the moon. Back home, she could easily find the moon in the day because you could see its white crater surface in the sky, almost fading. She found she couldn't see it in Radiant Garden. She sighed.

"Hey, moon. You think you could tell my mom something for me?" She knew it seemed ridiculous talking to the moon especially when she couldn't see it. But the moon was always high in the sky and it was almost always in her sight as if watching her. To her, it was sort of an angel. "Tell her I love her very much and that I'm fine and that I'm going to go back home as soon as possible." She stopped and looked down at the ground. "I promise to go back to her." She breathed and lifted her face to the sky, hoping to see the moon. She smiled when she saw something in the sky. But her face fell when she saw it wasn't the moon or a falling star. It was some kind of ship that was spinning out of control…. And about to crash where she was.

Star yelped in surprise and began to ran.

* * *

The group passed by the stars and saw a glimpse of every world. Sora and Riku recognized many of them: Wonderland, Agrabah, The Jungle, Halloweentown… Sora grinned as he remembered his friends on those worlds. He glanced at Riku. It occurred to him that Riku may not have many pleasant memories as Sora did of those worlds. The Keyblade Master playfully hit his friend's arm.

"We only have happy faces on this ship!" Sora widely grinned.

Riku rubbed his arm. "Oh really?"

"Yup! Right, Donald, Goofy?"

"Right!" The two pilots chorused with smiles.

Kairi nodded. "I agree. So come on, Riku, lets see your happy face."

Everyone turned to stare at the silver-haired teenager. Riku didn't show it but he felt nervous under all their eyes. He coolly sat back and folded his arms.

Sora frowned. "Aw, come on, Riku! Happy face!"

They all crowded around him with wide grinning face that were ridiculous looking. Riku held back the laughter, but he couldn't for long. He knelt over, holding his stomach, laughing. When he sat back up, he was smiling.

"Yes!" Kairi punched her fist in the air. "Score one for us!"

"Uh, guys?" Riku said when his face relaxed. "Who's flying the ship?"

Sora, Kairi, and Riku turned to Donald and Goofy who in turn looked at the control panel. "Uh…" Donald's voice drowned.

At once, the gummi ship started to spin fast, making everyone jumble and tumble inside the ship.

"We're gonna crash!" Goofy yelled.

"WE KNOW!"

They all held onto anything they could and screamed.

"MAYDAY!" Sora yelled, "WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

* * *

Star managed to warned the citizens to take cover before the ship made a crashing contact. She ducked into an alley and could feel a powerful wind sweep through the town. She breathed when it died and poked her head around the corner. The crashed ship from what she could see wasn't grand or anything. It wasn't so small, seem just enough for less than ten people to squeeze in. She blinked. She held her dagger behind her back. Sure she didn't have any fighting experience, but she remembered Leon and Yuffie's tips plus she remembered what her mom said what to do with knives in emergencies.

"Hello?" She took slow baby steps towards the ships. She heard groaning and murmurs. _Doesn't sound like nobodies…_

A hatch opened and a young boy, around her age or a year older, poked his head out, his light brown spiky hair bouncing.

Star tried to hold back a laugh. She couldn't hold on to it any longer when a duck and a dog head popped up beside the boy. And it was quite obvious that they were stuck. Star let it out. She dropped her dagger and doubled over in laughter.

Sora took notice of the laughing girl. "Yuffie?" He called out to her. But then he noticed the hair was longer and brown. _Nope, definitely not Yuffie._

"Hey, we wanna get out too!" Kairi yelled from inside.

"Well, hang on!" Sora glanced at Donald and Goofy. "On the count of three. One…"

"Two…" Goofy said slowly, chuckling a little.

"Three!" Donald yelled impatiently.

A miracle was in work because the three freed themselves and were in no time stretching on the bare ground. Sora quickly walked back to the opened hatch and assisted his girlfriend out of the ship.

"Thanks," Kairi smiled. Sora returned the smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Riku grabbed Sora's arm and jumped out. "Sorry to break that moment between you two."

"Its ok." Kairi said.

The five turned to Star who finally managed to stop laughing. Now getting a good look at them, she guessed the newcomers were Sora, Donald, Goofy, and two of Sora's best friends. "You're the Keyblade Master?" Star asked Riku.

Riku shook his head.

"I am!" Sora brought out the Keyblade to prove it.

Star was quiet before laughing again.

"Hey!" Sora frowned. "What's so funny?"

"She's thinking the same thing I thought when I found out you were the Keyblade Master." A familiar voice said.

The group looked around to see Leon.

"Leon!" Sora smiled.

"Gosh, its been a while!" Goofy said. Donald nodded.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy." Leon greeted each one. He turned to Kairi and Riku. "And you must be Kairi and Riku. Sora couldn't stop talking about you two nonstop."

Sora chuckled nervously. He blinked and pointed at Star. "Who's she?"

"This is Star." Leon said.

Star calmed down. She waved her hand at them in greeting. "Hi." She looked at Sora. "Sorry if I laughed, but from what I heard about the great Keyblade Master, I thought it would be him." She gestured to Riku.

Riku smirked slyly. "Nope, the Keyblade chose a knucklehead."

"Hey!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Kairi laughed.

Leon interrupted the humorous moment. "Well, we should head back to headquarters, nobodies are bound to be drawn -"

"To the Keyblade." Sora finished as he remembered very well what was drawn to it.

"Then lets go." Leon led the group into town.

"What about the ship?" Donald asked.

"Cid can fix it," Leon said.

Star followed closely behind Leon. She shut her eyes and pressed her lips together, trying hard not to laugh or show any sign of it. Boy, if she thought this world was dangerous, she was dead wrong.

* * *

At headquarters, both groups exchanged greetings and small talks. Star felt a little out of place to be honest, but she knew that not everything revolved around her. She smiled at their faces and when their eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh!" Yuffie pulled Star into the crowd. "Have you met Star?" The ninja held the young girl in a tight embrace.

"Not formally," Kairi smiled. "I'm Kairi."

"Hi, Kairi." Star smiled.

"You know Sora, Donald, and Goofy." The red-haired said when she turned around. "Oh! He's Riku." She pointed at the silver-haired teenager Star mistaken for the Keyblade master. "He's the one you thought was Sora."

Star laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I hope Sora didn't take it too hard."

"Don't worry, he's not like that." Kairi assured her, "In fact, he's really friendly." She paused. "Was your world destroyed too?"

Star shook her head. "I just woke up here in Radiant Garden."

Kairi blinked. "Just like that?"

The other girl nodded. "Can't explain what happened."

"Well, don't worry!" Kairi brightened up. "We'll help you!"

"Thanks," Star said. "To both of you." She turned to Yuffie as well.

Leon, who had left the room a few minutes earlier, came back with King Mickey.

"Your Majesty!" Sora grinned.

King Mickey exchanged smiles and grins to everyone. "Hey, everybody. Listen, I know we'll still worn out from fighting Organization XIII, but someone's taken their place now. And we won't be able to relax until we take care of them. As most of you know, the nobodies and heartless have infiltrated worlds and they've started disappearing like many other worlds did nearly three years ago."

"So, what's the plan?" Riku asked the king.

"Leon?" The king looked up at the man.

"Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and I will see if there's anything up in the castle's libraries that could help us."

"And we'll keep an eye on our old friends." Cid said.

"Sora, I need you to revisit the other worlds. See if you can gather any information." The king said. "Donald, Goofy, Riku, you'll to assist him if you can."

"What about me?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, I'm going to send you and Star on a different mission, if that's alright."

Star would've been more comfortable with Yuffie or Cid, but being teamed with Kairi didn't sound so bad. After all, Kairi gave a good impression and could tell she had a good heart.

"No problem, right?" The redhead glanced at her new partner.

Star smiled. "No problem."

"Alright, your missions will be given in the morning, for now, rest up everyone." King Mickey said.

"I think we'll be bunking rooms with the other girls," Kairi told Star.

Star shrugged. "I don't mind."

The redhead looked to where her two best friends were. "Come on!" She took the brunette's hand and they ran to the boys. "Guys, meet Star." Kairi grinned.

"Hey," The fifteen-year-old shyly smiled. She turned to Sora. "Sorry about laughing earlier, you caught me by surprise."

"Ah, it's alright. I get it all the time." Sora grinned goofily.

Star turned to the silver-haired boy. Riku didn't have a good chance to observe her before. That was a habit he now had; he didn't trust anyone too lightly. Xehanort taught him that two years ago. Riku was about to ask why she was in Radiant Garden when his eyes locked with her light brown ones. For a moment, he thought he saw hungry and dark amber eyes - the eyes that haunted Riku every other night in his dreams. He kept himself from gasping or making a noise. He looked away.

"Don't mind Riku," Sora told Star. "He's still grouchy because he's got a score of zero!" He laughed heartily.

"Wait 'till I have ten tomorrow." His best friend smirked.

Sora frowned and glared. "Hey -"

"Guys!" Kairi looked at them.

"Alright, you four," Aerith came along. "Its time for bed." Her soft motherly voice had them give in faster than they would've normally. "Kairi, you'll bunk with Star. Riku and Sora, Cid'll show you to your room."

"Aw, hear that!" Riku started messing with Sora. "We're roommates!"

"Great…" Sora's voice drowned.

The four bid goodbye and split up. However, Star noticed that she and Riku were not going to be on friendly terms. She sighed inaudibly. Did her mistaking him as the Keyblade Master offend him in some way?

* * *

Sora jumped on his bed and laid on it like he would in the snow. "Ah…" He sighed happily.

Riku shook his head. He laid on his bed, hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. In his mind he brought up Star's eyes. For a moment, they looked like -

"Hey, Riku." Sora said. "Ya think Maleficent came back?" He was hesitant with the question.

Riku was quiet. "She may have come back once, but I think two times is pushing it."

"Then maybe another scientist of Ansem." Sora tried not to bring up Xehanort.

"Yeah," The silver-haired boy muttered. "Maybe.""Good night, Riku."

"Night, Sora."

That night, Riku relived through another nightmare. He was running in the darkness, out of breath and legs burning but he didn't dare to stop. He could hear things all around him, deceiving whispers full of hunger. He fell through the ground and found himself lying on the ground on his back. He shut his eyes and groaned in pain. He opened his eyes, and green ones met amber ones before he fell again…

Riku woke up with a gasp. He breathed in and out, observing his surroundings. He sighed in relief when he was still in the room he and Sora shared. He looked over at his best friend. Sora was sprawled on the bed while snoring very loudly. He chuckled, but it came out dry. He looked out the window. Keeping his eyes on the glass, he laid back down and closed his eyes. This time, he had no dreams.

* * *

Star and Kairi whispered a few stories to one another. Star found Kairi's life fascinating from her tales. She was quite shocked to find out she was a princess. "You're a princess?" She asked.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just as shocked as you. But, its more like a maiden of pure heart. Princess is nickname really."

They both laughed.

"Are you parents worried?" The brunette asked.

Kairi tilted her head. "You know, I can't really say. It was as if the time Sora, Riku, and I were gone didn't pass. Its really strange. But, I'm a little relieved because I don't want to explain to them what really happened." She turned to her. "What about yours?"

"My mom must be in a panic," Star said, looking down at the bed covers. "I tell her everything. She must have the cops looking for me." She looked up. "Well, Your Highness, I think we ought to go to sleep. Early start tomorrow."

Kairi giggled. "We should. Good night, Star." She laid back down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Star smiled. "Good night, Kairi." She pulled the covers to her waist and laid on her stomach, cheek pressed against the pillow.

As the girls slept, a hooded figure lingered by their window.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I overcame my writer's block. I knew playing Kingdom Hearts again would help. :) It'd be better if I palyed KH:CoM or KH, but origins are important. Now, I hope this chapter was up to your standards. If I messed up the characters please let me know and tell me how I can improve. Your feedbacks are much appreciated because they tell me how I'm doing. Thank you so much. Well, laters~!**

**Org13: Ha! Its not a filler in chapter. Score one for me~! *dances***

**NinjaSheik: Why, thank you~! ^^**

**7/20: Chapter edited.**


	6. Mission Start

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts". It is property of Square Enix and Disney. I do not own anything of it from characters to items and places. All I own is Star. So... NO STEALING STAR! :) Enjoy~!**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my beloved readers and my best writing pal, Megumi. Your writing inspired this!**

**Author's Note: This takes place a few months after "Kingdom Hearts II". Now, I'm a little rusty in the KH universe because I haven't played it in over a year, so please let me know if I make any mistake or such. But please tell me kindly. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as feedback.**

**

* * *

**

**Mission Start**

**-Radiant Garden**

Kairi was the first to wake up. She washed her face and dressed. _I hope I don't have to wake up the boys like back home._ She chuckled to herself when she remembered all the school days she would have to put on her motherly act and wake them up and make breakfast for them. The redhead came back into the room to see Star was still asleep. She giggled. _Guess she and the guys have something common._

"Hey, wake up." Kairi gently shook her shoulder. Star mumbled something. "Wake up, lazy bum!"

Star opened her eyes. She blinked and stared up at Kairi. She shook her head and buried her face in her pillow. "Idonwannageup." She mumbled.

"Come on, we have a mission to do for the king and the others." Kairi reminded her.

"Ugh…" The brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Give me five minutes."

Kairi nodded. "Alright." She left the room.

Star sighed and threw the covers off. She stretched her limbs out and looked around the room. She yawned and walked to the window. She smiled when she saw familiar faces out and about. Star leaned on the window on her elbows and forearms, smiling at the town. Her face fell when she felt a chill down her spine. She looked to the sides of the window to see nothing, but couldn't shake off the funny feeling. She closed the curtains and hurried to get dressed in the bathroom..

Riku and Sora got up early. They were actually surprised themselves that Kairi didn't have to wake them up. They found her waiting in the hall between their room and her and Star's..

"Wow!" Kairi said in amazement. "I didn't have to wake you two up. What's going on?"

"Ha ha!" Sora grinned.. He looked behind her. "Where's Star?"

"Right here!" Star ran to them. She smiled. "Good morning!"

"Same to you."

"I was just telling them I'm surprised they're up early," Kairi told Star. "Usually I have to wake them up."

"Sounds like me and my mom. She'd have to wake me up if my alarm didn't." The brunette laughed.

"Are we going to stand here all morning or are we going to go with the others?" Riku asked. He wasn't being rude but they all had to remember nobodies and heartless were on the loose.

"Right. Let's go!"

The keyblade master laced his fingers with Kairi's. The two exchanged smiles and walked towards the main room. Donald and Goofy as well as the others were already there. Sora and his friends greeted the wizard and the guard.

"You guys took too long!" Donald scolded Riku and Sora. "If we're going on a mission, there can't be any sleeping in. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Sora joked.

"Its not a joke, Sora!"

"Aw, come on, Donald!"

Riku just shook his head.

"Alright, enough chitchat." Leon said loudly. "Sora, you and your team are going to take your gummi ship and make your first stop in Agrabah. Got it?"

The keyblade master nodded.

"I fixed your ship." Cid told them. "Don't crash it while you're in other worlds, a'ight?"

"Yeah…" Sora chuckled nervously.

"We'll make sure not to, Cid." Goofy said.

King Mickey looked at the entire group. "Alright, you all know what to do. Good luck everyone."

Star and Kairi exchanged confused looks. They didn't get their mission yet. So, what did the king want them to do?

"He might want to give you guys yours in private." Riku assured them. "Might be top secret."

"Maybe," Kairi said thoughtfully. She shook her head and smiled at the team of four. "Good luck, guys."

"You guys too." Donald said with a much softer tone.

"We'll be back," Sora promised her.

"I know." Kairi smiled sweetly.

Star looked at them all, "Hope to see you soon."

"We do too, Star." Goofy said.

The girls waved the guys off after brief farewells. When they left, Star turned to Kairi. "Does Riku hate me or something?"

The redhead shook her head. "Riku is… hesitant with trusting people. A lot of things happened, let's just say."

"Kairi, Star." King Mickey walked up to them. He turned around to make sure everyone had gone. He faced the girls again. "Your mission is just as important as the others, but I wanted to tell you both in private." The girls gave him their full attention. "Kairi, do you remember The World That Never Was?"

Kairi nodded somberly. "Yes."

"Well, there's a piece of that world left," The king went on. "I would like you two to come with me."

_Wouldn't Sora and the others be better suited for this?_ Star thought to herself.

"We're going to leave in about an hour, so get anything you might need, then meet me back here. Got it?"

"Yep!" Both girls said.

The girls left the king to collect any necessities. With both their munny combined, they bought more supplies from Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Hey, Kairi?" Star said quietly while they walked out of the store.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can possibly go home?"

Both girls stopped. Kairi looked up to the morning sky. "It's hard to say, really. But, anything is possible." She turned to her companion with a bright smile. "Just believe and give it your all, and you'll be back home in no time."

Star smiled. "Thanks."

"Do you miss your mom?"

"Very much. She's all the family I have."

Kairi glanced at her with confusion. "You don't have a dad?"

The brunette shook her head, "No. He left a long time - " Star gasped. "Kairi! We're gonna be late!"

Kairi realized that the hour had passed so quickly, probably because they had been goofing off in the stores. "Let's go!"

Both girls held hands and ran back to the king, silently hoping that they were not late. To their relief, they weren't late. Star and Kairi grinned while panting. King Mickey came in the room not two minutes later.

He looked at the girls, "Are you both ok?"

"Uh, yeah! Adrenaline rush!" Star grinned.

The king smiled. "Well, don't get too excited, you'll lose focus." He chuckled. "Come on, my gummi ship is this way."

The two girls followed the king outside to his ship. Star saw many similarities between this ship and the one that crashed yesterday. Only, this one didn't crash. She smiled inward.

"Ladies first," The king stepped aside out of chivalry.

"Thanks!"

Kairi and Star piled in and seated themselves behind the seat at the controls. King Mickey jumped on his chair then glanced at them over his shoulder, "Buckled in?" When they confirmed it, the king began pressing the buttons at his control panel. "Alright, then, hold on." He warned.

Star clutched the seat's armchairs as they launched into the sky. She tried to steady her breathing and closed her eyes. Kairi glanced over at the brunette and noticed how nervous she seemed. She leaned over and held her hand. Star gave a small jolt and turned to Kairi.

"Don't worry, first time in a gummi ship made me nervous too. Just think of it as the wind hitting you."

Star nodded weakly. "Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

Both girls breathed while the king navigated the ship from Radiant Garden to The World That Never Was.

**-Agrabah**

"Ha! Score one for me!" Sora punched the sky as soon as he jumped from the gummi ship. "That's two to zero, Riku!"

Riku climbed out after his friend. "Patience is my friend."

"I guess Donald's not good friends with patience," Goofy pointed out. He yelped when he was pushed roughly out of the ship.

The angry duck came out. "I can't believe you two took control of the ship during my nap! It was on autopilot!"

"He started it!" Sora pointed at Riku.

Riku looked at him. "Who was the first to make the bet?" At this, Sora was quiet. "Exactly."

The four walked into the city in silence. They were ready for battle; hands on weapons and mind prepared to cast spells. However no heartless or nobodies were seen inside the city. It was bustling with the inhabitants. The main street was crowded since the main markets were there. The four heroes looked around in confusion.

"Everything seems peaceful," Sora said.

"Is it safe to say there's no heartless or nobodies in this world then?" Goofy asked.

Riku shook his head. "Maybe they're just waiting."

"In any case, I'm glad that nothing bad is happening here." Sora said. "Hey! Let's go see Aladdin and Jasmine."

"It'd be nice to see them," Donald said.

"We should be getting to the other worlds…" Riku stopped and grinned. "What the heck? A quick visit doesn't hurt, right?"

"Then come on!" Sora grinned.

The four approached the palace gates.

"Ya think we can get in?" Goofy asked.

Riku knocked on the gates.

Sora gave him a you-got-to-be-kidding look. "I don't think they heard you."

The silver-haired teenager shrugged. "Worth a shot."

The four backed up when the gates did in fact open.

Riku smirked. "Two to one."

"What?!" The Keyblade Master gaped at his best friend. "That doesn't count!"

"Sure does."

"You know, Sora, it _does_ count."

"Goofy!"

"Keep moving!" Donald yelled and angrily walked beyond the doors. The three shrugged and followed.

To their delight, they saw Jasmine and Aladdin not too far ahead. The two were talking about a matter that seemed important.

"Hey!" Sora called out with a wide grin. "How 'bout coming over and saying hi to us!"

The princess and the civilian nearly jumped at the calling. They turned to face the four visitors with smiles. Aladdin ran over to them and high-fived Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"I can't believe you guys came back!" Aladdin told them. "I thought we'd never see you again!"

"You ain't getting rid of us that easy," The Keyblade Master grinned cheesily. "Oh! Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends: Riku."

Riku shook hands with Aladdin and bowed to the princess. "We ran into each other a while back." He told the princess. "Sorry about how we first met."

Jasmine shook her head. "Let bygones be bygones. If Sora and his friends trust you, then we do as well."

Riku smiled at the princess' generosity. "Thank you."

"What were you guys whispering about?" Sora asked.

Aladdin scratched the back of his head and he chuckled nervously. "Well, after all Jasmine and I've been through, and realizing that our hearts will destined for one another… we're getting married."

Everyone gaped at the chuckling Aladdin and smiling Jasmine.

"Are you serious?!" Donald quacked.

"Yes!" Jasmine stood by Aladdin and held his hand.

"And guess what? We're having it tomorrow. Why don't you guys stick around?" Aladdin asked. "We would love it if you could attend."

The four friends looked at one another.

"It would mean so much to us." Jasmine said.

Riku and Donald shrugged. What harm could it _really _do? Goofy nodded with his usual goofy grin. Sora turned to the couple and nodded. "We'll be there!"

"Great!" Aladdin nearly seemed to jump in joy.

"You can stay at the palace for the night," Jasmine told them.

"Sweet!" Sora punched the air.

"We get dibs on rooms?" Riku asked.

"Of course."

At that, Sora and Riku exchanged looks. Both of them nodded before running into the palace, arguing about the rooms.

**-Gummi Ship**

Star and Kairi slumped in their seats. It was taking longer than expected to reach The World That Never Was. The two girls had played a few silent games here and there. They both would try hard to hold back their giggles but it was nearly impossible. King Mickey didn't seem to notice their little childish games taking place, which made it all the more funny.

"Sorry, girls," The king didn't turn around. "Its taking longer because there's a lot of interference around the world. I'm guessing the nobodies there have multiplied into thousands."

Both girls stopped.

"No worries, if I am correct, we should be landing somewhere that isn't overrunning with nobodies."

"That's a relief," Star said.

"It is - hold on! Turbulence!"

They all held on to whatever would keep them balanced as the ship seemed to falling through a harsh wind. The ship shook violently and the red alarms went off. Colors blinded their eyes and then everything stopped. The three passengers groaned from the dizziness.

"Everyone alright?" King Mickey called out.

"Y-yeah…"

"You could say."

The king checked their coordinates. "We're here."

The three slipped out of the ship and stared at the world before them. It was mostly a desert plane with a city far off in the distant. Besides the city, everything was barren with no sign of life anywhere.

Star stared in horror amazement at the world.

"This is it." Kairi whispered. "The World That Never Was."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Alright, I was so stuck on this chapter because I wanted to first think a few things through before continuing. Now, I'm pretty sure "The World That Never Was" wasn't completely destroyed - I checked with a friend. If it is, let me know please. You can tell I was on the safe side because I wrote a part of it still lived. Now, please let me know how I'm doing. Oh! And there's going to be a poll on which worlds you want me to put in this story, k? Go and vote!**

**NinjaSheik:**** O.o I guess you're a Riku fan because you're like "I LOVE RIKU!" Don't worry. So am I! ^^**


	7. The Encounter

**Author's Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Kingdom Hearts". It is property of Square Enix and Disney. I do not own anything of it from characters to items and places. All I own is Star. So... NO STEALING STAR! :) Enjoy~!**

**Dedication:**** This is dedicated to my beloved readers and my best writing pal, Megumi. Your writing inspired this!**

**Author's Note:**** This takes place a few months after "Kingdom Hearts II". Now, I'm a little rusty in the KH universe because I haven't played it in over a year, so please let me know if I make any mistake or such. But please tell me kindly. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as feedback.**

**

* * *

**

**The Encounter**

**-The World That Never Was**

Star stared at the landscape. "Its so empty." She whispered.

The king looked up at the girls. "Come on, girls. We gotta keep moving."

Kairi and Star followed the king across the short desert plain into an area of the city that reminded Star of the big cities she and her friends would explore on their vacations. As they walked further into the city, Star couldn't help but notice that was nothing in the streets. The tall dark neon-lit buildings seemed hollow.

"Why doesn't anyone live here?" She asked.

"Because it was only meant for Organization XIII," Kairi answered. "I think the city's like this to remind them that they once lived in places like these." She turned to her. "You know how a Nobody is created, right?"

Star nodded. "Its really sad, though. It's gotta be an empty feeling to know you -" She froze when she saw a child in front of her. Normally, Star would smile and kneel down to talk to children but this child was different: it was her. The little girl had brown pigtails and a pale pink dress on. Star stared at her and breathed deeply. How was this possible? How could she be looking at herself? The little girl giggled and ran off in the opposite direction with a squeal. Star took a step back, frightened for a second. She felt a cold shiver shoot through her body and she held herself. She looked up to see a black hooded figure running after the child. She stared at the two running figures.

Kairi touched Star's shoulder when she didn't respond to her calling. "Star?"

Star closed her eyes and shook her head. She turned to Kairi, who looked at her worried.

"Are you alright?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, just… tired I guess." She glanced down the street to see if she could see the child and the hooded figure. She breathed when she didn't see them.

"Are you sure?"

Star flashed a smile. "Positive!"

"Are you girls okay back there?" The king called out.

"Yes!" Kairi shouted. She took Star's hand, "Come on! The faster we get through with this mission, the faster we can leave!"

"I'll finish the mission tonight then!" Star joked.

Once they reached their destination, King Mickey requested the girls scout in the libraries and rooms for any useful information. The girls stuck close to one another since the Castle That Never Was was quite large.. Star tried to forget the little girl and the hooded figure from earlier. She was starting to fear the things she saw when she was a kid were coming back. Star shivered at the memory of herself as a little girl in her room seeing a shadow in the corner - the brunette shook her head and returned to the task at pulled out a book and blew on the cover, revealing much dust. She set it on the table and flipped it open. She frowned when she saw the symbol of the Heartless and Nobodies. Star saw a third symbol and she cocked her head to the side.

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what this symbol is?"

Kairi walked over to Star and looked down at the book. "Well, that's the Heartless symbol. That's the Nobodies' and -" The redhead stopped at the third symbol. "I don't know…"

"I think Organization XIII was studying this symbol and whatever it represented," Star told her. "Whoever wrote in the book circled the symbol and anything connected to it." To prove it, the young girl flipped through the pages. Sure enough, there were marks and circles around the strange symbol.

"We need to show the king," Kairi said.

"Yeah -" Star looked up when she felt a cold shiver. "Did you feel that?"

Kairi nodded. "It got cold…" She hugged herself.

Suddenly, ten Nobody Dusks appeared around them. Kairi took out her keyblade. "Be on your toes."

Star nodded, "Gotcha." She took out her dagger and placed one hand on her potion pouch.

The Dusks lunged for them. Kairi slid forward and swiped her keyblade across, defeating two Dusks and throwing a pair against the wall. Star kicked a Dusk away and stabbed another one. Kairi cornered one of the Dusks and hit it with all her might. She turned around to see three more waiting for her. The princess narrowed her eyes. She ran to them and used one of the Dusks as leverage to jump high and slash more Dusks. She stood up and grinned. Although Star wasn't as skilled as Kairi in battle, she used a few things from her Dance classes that gave her a great help. She whirled around with her dagger out and got rid of three Dusks. She smirked and continued to take down the rest with Kairi.

When the Dusks were defeated, the two girls walked backwards until they felt one another. They fell to the ground.

"They've grown…" Kairi panted. "Stronger."

Star breathed deeply. "Glad that's over."

The girls gasped when more Dusks appeared.

"Why'd I have to jinx it?" Star sighed. She reached down to her pouch for potions but Kairi stopped her.

"Don't," The redhead warned. "Save them for later."

"Then our best option is to run."

Kairi nodded. "I hate to say it, but I think so too. Get the book and I'll cover you."

"Right!" Star ran to the table where the book laid opened. Two Dusks jumped in her way and she kicked them out of the way. She grabbed the book, turned around, and ran back to Kairi.

The girls ran to the great doors while more Dusks appeared. The two girls stopped. They exchanged g lances and nodded. Kairi leaped forward and did a slash in the air to get rid of three jumping Dusks. "Kairi!" Star tossed her the book and she got rid of the three Dusks on the side. Kairi took out a Dusk and caught the book. She turned around to see a narrow clearing between the Nobodies. "Over here!" She called out over her shoulder. The two ran in the narrow clearing and down the hall. "Catch!" Kairi threw the book back and started to fight a few Dusks that blocked their way. Star ran pass her and Kairi followed. Star skidded into a halt. "Whoa!"

Before the girls was a tall hooded figure. He stood there, observing them from under his hood. He stretched his hand out to them. "The book." He simply said.

Star clutched it to her chest. "No way!"

"Leave us alone!" Kairi yelled.

"Give me the book." The figure said.

Star narrowed her eyes. "And I wanna be a princess."

"I didn't come for jokes, I came for the book." The figure seemed to be getting impatient.

"We're not giving it," Kairi said with a determined face.

"It'd make things a tad easier for me."

"Too bad," Kairi said. "We're not here to make your life easier."

The figure chuckled darkly. "Life? What life?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes. Was this… Was this a Nobody? But, the only people that wore coats like his were Organization X III. "Are you with Organization XIII?"

The figure stopped moving and Kairi felt his eyes glare at her.

He muttered something that the girls couldn't hear. He brought his hand up and pointed a gun to the girls. "Now, the book if you please." He said in a louder voice.

The girls looked over their shoulders to see the Dusks surrounding them. Star bit her lip and glanced up a the hooded figure. "What's so important about this book?"

"Nothing important to you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Just give me the book."

Star and Kairi looked at each other. Kairi sighed. "I guess we have to run!" The redhead ran past the figure and opened her arms. Star threw the book over the figure's head and Kairi caught it successfully. Star took her chance to lunge at the figure and raised her dagger. He, however, caught her wrist.

"Not today, little girl." He told her, then disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Star rubbed her wrist trying to get rid of the painful grip he had on her wrist. She looked up at Kairi who looked quite worried. "I'm sure it's some goofball trying to mess with us," The brunette assured her.

Kairi shook her head. "He used the power of darkness, I don't think he's just any goofball." She turned around, book clutched tightly. "Come on, we got to get this to the king."

Star turned around to find the Dusks were gone. She cocked her head to the side then ran after Kairi.

**-Unknown**

The group waited for the arrival of their absent member. Once he appeared, the leader asked him "Did you retrieve the book?"

The figure shook his head. "No, the girls wouldn't give."

"Why didn't you send me?" The female member asked. "I could've gotten the book and gotten rid of the girls without the Nobodies' help."

"Patience," The leader reminded her. "It would've been better if you had gotten the book, however you drifted them from the truth which is a good thing for us."

"Would've been better if those girls were dead and the book here with us," One member spat.

The leader ignored him. He turned to the member who stood farthest from the group. "Go to Agrabah and take care of the Keyblade Master. We don't need a repeat of the past."

"What?!" The female cried out. "I'll do it myself! He'll go easy on the child!"

"I would prefer to do it myself," The member who had arrived a few moments before said.

"Silence!" The leader shouted. He turned to the quiet member. "You'll go and take care of the Keyblade Master and any who get in your path. Unless I need to remind you what punishment awaits you."

The quiet member shook his head, "You don't need to remind me. I'll take care of the child and any other. It won't be easy -"

"Excuses already?!" The female pulled out her weapons.

"Stand down!"

The female scoffed and threw her weapons to the ground. She crossed her arms and turned her face away.

The leader turned his focus on the other member. "Take him down and any that interfere."

"What about the world?"

A brief pause. "Any witnesses are destroyed. The world is left alone."

The figure bowed his head. "As you wish." He turned around and stepped through a portal of darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter didn't take so long to type really. And, this was really my first fight scene. I hope I did well. ^^'' Feedback please.**

**NinjaSheik: Thanks~!**

**Org13: Glad to hear the KH characters are in character. :)**


	8. Faces From The Dark

**Author's Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Kingdom Hearts". It is property of Square Enix and Disney. I do not own anything of it from characters to items and places. All I own is Star. So... NO STEALING STAR! :) Enjoy~!**

**Dedication:**** This is dedicated to my beloved readers and my best writing pal, Megumi. Your writing inspired this!**

**Author's Note:**** This takes place a few months after "Kingdom Hearts II". Now, I'm a little rusty in the KH universe because I haven't played it in over a year, so please let me know if I make any mistake or such. But please tell me kindly. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as feedback.**

* * *

**Faces From The Dark**

**-Agrabah**

Sora laid on the bed, arms behind his head and gazing up at the ceiling. Kairi crossed his mind. He smiled. Ever since he arrived back at Destiny Islands, things between them was stronger. Sora and Kairi couldn't be closer, after all, their hearts were forever intertwined. They actually had their first date not too long ago. Riku would always tease the two which would always provoke a race between the two boys. Wakka and Tidus snickered while Selphie found it adorable and cute.

Sora squinted his eyes up at the ceiling. He started laughing heartily. _Kairi and I gotta find Riku a girl when we go back to the islands!_

The Keyblade Master sat up. "Better go check on the others." He stopped when he realized he was _still_ beating Riku with a score of three to two - even though their recent race was a draw. "Can't wait to tell Kairi!"

Riku looked out the window to the city. He was glad that Princess Jasmine and Aladdin accepted his apology. He walked back to his bed. He sat on it and laughed a little. The young man stood up and started to walk to the door when he saw something in the mirror. He stopped and turned to the mirror. He stepped closer and sighed in relief when he saw his own reflection.

"For a moment," He whispered. "I thought I saw -"

Bang! Bang!

"Riku, hurry up!" Sora shouted, "We gotta see Genie and Carpet and I think we gotta find Abu!"

Riku grinned. "I'm coming." He opened the door and shook his head at the Keyblade Master. "Patience, oh great Keyblade Master, patience."

"Hey, I have patience!" Sora argued.

"Not a lot, though." His best friend said.

"Hey!" Donald quacked at them. "We gotta find Abu before he causes more trouble!"

"Oh, right," Sora wasn't looking forward to finding the crazy little monkey.

"And Iago said he'll help us," Goofy added.

On cue, the red parrot flew in. "Hey, guys." Iago set himself on Sora's shoulder. "I've missed you." He turned to Riku. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Iago flew straight up to the ceiling. "He's with Jafar!"

"Relax, Iago!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, he's with us. You don't have to worry about him." Sora told Iago.

"Only if I get hungry," Riku joked.

Iago hid behind Sora. He looked at Riku. "Alright, I'll trust him if you guys do. After all, I still owe you guys after what you did for me."

"Do you know where Abu is?" Donald asked.

"Last I saw, he was in the market being chased by one of the merchants." Iago answered.

Sora chuckled wryly. "Things don't change, huh?"

Ten minutes later, the four and Iago were running after the monkey thief. "Abu! Get back here!" Sora panted.

"We're gonna lose him!" Riku warned while running past his best friend.

"Ri-Riku!" Sora whined. "I'm tired!"

"You fought Heartless, Nobodies, Maleficent, Organization XIII - how can you be tired?" Riku teased.

"Come on, Sora!" Goofy ran past the Keyblade Master.

Donald dragged his feet and leaned against Sora for support. "Too… tired…." He quacked.

"Me too…" Sora tried to slow his breathing.

"SORA!"

Sora jerked up. "Coming!" Donald ran ahead of him. Sora was almost catching up but when he rounded a corner, he lost them. He groaned. It was the second time it happened ever since they started chasing Abu. He made his best guesses and tried to catch up with his friends. He let out a noise of frustration when he came to a dead end between the buildings. "Come on!" He kicked the ground. He gasped when a dark portal appeared and a hooded figure stepped out.

"Hello Keyblade Master." The hooded figure said, "Its been a long time."

Sora looked at him. "Organization XIII?"

The figure stood still. "Call us all you want, it does not matter much. However, this is not a trivia." He brought out two long swords, each decorated with small symbols on the blades. "Your journey ends here."

The sixteen-year-old narrowed his eyes and called upon his Keyblade. "I don't know what connection we have or if we ever met, but I'm going to warn you now, you're messing with the wrong guy."

The figure twirled his weapons. "You need to get out while you can," He muttered to himself.

He made the first move. He ran towards Sora and slashed his swords together. Sora jumped out of the way and hurled at him his Keyblade at him. The Keyblade came back to his hand. Sora blocked the two swords just in time. The hooded man gritted through his teeth as he tried to bring the Keyblade Master to the ground for an easy end. But Sora proved to be determined, stubborn, and powerful. The figure was thrown on his back twenty feet away. He got to his feet quick. Sora stopped when his opponent's weapons disappeared.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought," He said. "This isn't over." He disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Sora narrowed his eyes. This was getting weird. If it wasn't Organization XIII or a goon of theirs, then who was it? He knew that the hooded figure was involved. "But who was he? And what does he mean by its been a long time?" The young man gripped his weapon tightly as a precaution. He turned around to start his search for the others when Abu slammed into his face. "Whoa!" Sora fell and Abu jumped happily on his chest.

Riku, Donald, and Goofy approached them.

"The lazy bum found him while relaxing," Riku laughed.

"Geez, Sora, are you ok?" Goofy asked.

Donald pried Abu off of Sora. "Abu, you're in big trouble!"

Sora stood up while dusting himself. "Heh, sorry about staying behind."

Riku observed his friend. "Spill it. Something happened."

The Keyblade Master frowned. "How is it you know that?"

"You look tired, you look confused, and your Keyblade is drawn." His best friend replied.

"Sora?"

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy then back to Riku. "Something did happen." The Keyblade Master discussed with them what happened between the mysterious hooded figure and himself.

"He doesn't associate himself with Organization XIII?" Donald asked. "Then he can't be continuing their work."

"But he said it was a long time since you two last met." Riku bit his lip in concentration.

"Jafar, ya think?" Goofy scratched his head.

"Again?!" Donald and Sora slumped their backs.

"I doubt it," Riku said. "There were Keyblade Masters before you, you remember that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. There was that Keyblade War." Sora briefly remembered the mention of it by King Mickey.

"Maybe he got you mixed up with another Keyblade Master that was in that war." Goofy said.

"Then its someone we've never faced then." Sora put his hands behind his head while looking up. "Isn't that weird though? All of a sudden, he comes out and says that. Wouldn't he have said that like two years ago, when all of this started?"

The silver-haired young man laughed. "Can't expect us to have all the answers. Guess we'll have to find them on our journey."

"Well, we got Abu right now. Might want to worry about getting him back to Aladdin." Sora suggested. Abu jumped out of Donald's grasp and settled on his shoulder. Sora smiled slyly. "I'll race ya'll!" He ran from his friends.

"Hey!" Donald quacked angrily. "That's cheating!"

Riku ran after Sora. "Get ready to lose!"

"Wha?!" The duck magician groaned. "Come on, Goofy - what?!"

Goofy was already ahead of him. "Sorry, Donald. Everyone for themselves, right?!" He chuckled goofily.

"Oh!" Donald stomped his foot angrily and ran after the others. "Wait up!"

**

* * *

**

The morning of the wedding was a rush. The servants flocked about the palace, hastily making last finish touches. Sora and his friends decided to keep Aladdin calm before the wedding After all, the bride wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"I remember those times!" Aladdin grinned. "Jafar was tough, but not tough enough for you guys."

"Ah, shucks!" Goofy laughed.

Riku smiled.

"Or that time Abu and Donald couldn't stop their greedy selves!" Sora grinned.

"Hey!" Donald quacked angrily.

About an hour later, Riku stood up. "Hey, I'm going to wash up in my room. I'll be back. Oh, and Aladdin?"

The groom looked up.

"Don't believe anything Sora says about me." The silver-haired young man walked out of the room.

Sora frowned. "But half the stuff I say about you is true!"

Riku chuckled on his way to his room. He closed the door behind him. He dip his hands into the bowl of water and washed his face. The truth was was that he needed some air. Thinking of Jafar had Riku think back when he was under Maleficent's influence. He breathed deeply. _Just forget the past, but learn from it. Now, go out there and laugh like you never did before._ He lifted his face to look into the mirror. He gasped loudly and knocked over the bowl while backing away. Xehanort's face stared back at him with a smirk.

"_You are in between."_

Riku shook his head. "You can't control me anymore. So go back to where you came from." He closed his eyes and counted to five before opening his eyes again. He breathed and peered back into the mirror, more than relieved to see his own face. He smiled triumphantly, he could still beat Xehanort.

Sora knocked on Riku's door. "Hey, Riku, you still in there?" He twisted the doorknob and came in the room. He stopped when he saw a broken bowl and water spilled on the ground. He looked up to see Riku staring at the mirror on his wall. "Riku?" Sora called out to him.

His friend turned to him. "Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Oh, yeah."

The Keyblade Master crossed his arms and gave his best Riku impersonation, "Spill it. Something happened."

Riku chuckled wryly. "Just my imagination getting out of hand."

Sora dropped his arms to his side. "You sure?"

The silver-haired man nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then, come on! Genie is on his way. You'll love him!" Sora grabbed his friend's arm and practically ran light speed to the others. Sora smiled when he heard Genie's familiar voice - cheerful and bubbly. "GENIE!" Sora pounced on the blue giant.

"Hey, kid!" Genie grinned. He brought Sora, Donald, and Goofy in a bear crushing hug. Aladdin laughed at the three under the genie's mercy. "Oh! I've missed you guys!" He blinked in surprise when he saw Riku. "Who's this stranger?"

"Oh, Genie! Remember I was finding my friend Riku?" Sora managed to ask. He didn't know how if he could hardly breathe.

"Oh, Sora! Good for you that you found your friend! Come here, big guy!" Genie popped a third arm and brought Riku into the group hug. "Oh! I'm so glad to see you all!"

_Can't breathe!_ Riku coughed.

Genie released them from his arms and all four fell on their bottoms. "So, Al! Anything I can whip up for the wedding at the last minute?"

"Uh, if you can make something that won't give me a stomachache, I'm fine with that." The groom chuckled nervously.

"Ah, come on, Al! You're getting married to the girl of your dreams. What's to be worried about?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess its those wedding things -"

The Sultan rushed in the room. "We must move now. Everything is ready!"

"Already?" Aladdin gaped.

"Yes! Now, come lad!" The Sultan grabbed his future son-in-law's arm and ran to the great hall as fast as his legs could get him.

"Let's do this!" Genie grinned and rushed after his friend.

Sora crossed his arms behind his head. "Wow, Aladdin must be pretty nervous about this whole wedding."

"Well, you'll know how it'll feel when you and Kairi have one of your own." Riku teased.

Sora turned beet red.

Donald snickered. Goofy laughed. "Good one, Riku!"

Donald and Riku walked out of the room. "You know," The magician said. "We're gonna get along just fine."

"What?!" Sora gaped.

"Ah, come on, Sora. We got a wedding to go to." Goofy reminded him.

"Then let's get moving!" The Keyblade grinned with a still red face.

**-The World That Never Was**

Kairi and Star walked around The Castle That Never was for almost an hour before finding the king in an empty room.

"Your Majesty!" Star said, "We found -"

King Mickey turned around and pressed his finger to his lips while whispering "Shh!" The girls clammed up and exchanged wondering glances. The King turned back around, examining the room. He turned to them again after a short period of silence, "Did you cross paths with anyone?"

"Yes. Some Nobodies attacked us and this man in black." Kairi told him. "And he kept asking us for this book." She presented him the book.

"Let me see that," The King said. He opened the book on a desk and read through the pages, an edginess on his face.

Kairi sat down at one of the chairs. She held her hands and breathed. Sora had crossed her mind more than three times today. She was getting worried about him. Kairi wasn't clingy or anything, but she felt worried for him because it seemed that every one of his adventures, he's come so close to death. He turned into a Heartless almost two years ago! Kairi bit her lip. She hoped and prayed he was alright, as well as Riku, Donald, and Goofy was.

Star walked over to the window and looked out to the Dark City. It reminded her of the ones back home. She glanced down at the dark streets to find a few Dusks wandering around. She swallowed. They were so creepy to look at, no face and no actual hands or feet. The fifteen-year-old shivered and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes. She nearly jumped when she saw the window was opened. _I didn't open that, did I?_ She frowned and reached out to close it when she saw something that gave her a fright.

A man was standing in front of her in a cloud of darkness. He was dressed strangely; his head wrapped in red like a mummy. Without thinking, the young girl stepped onto the windowsill while staring at the man. He extended his hand out to her and she gripped the window frame with one hand while another was held close to her heart.

Kairi felt a draft and shuddered. _That's weird. I don't remember the window being opened._ She looked over her shoulder and gasped at the window scene. "Star!" She cried out and raced to her friend.

The king turned around and stared wide-eyed. "Ansem?!"

Kairi grabbed Star's arm and pulled her into the room. The brunette snapped out of her trance-like state and moved closer to her friend while the man stared at her. The king stepped in front of the girls with a weapon drawn. "Ansem, is that really you?" The king doubted Ansem survived the explosion months earlier, but anything was possible.

The man stared down at the king and laughed.

King Mickey narrowed his eyes. _This isn't Ansem. I know his voice._ He watched the man evaporate in darkness.

"That wasn't Ansem," Kairi muttered.

Star blinked. "Ansem the Wise, as in the once-ruler of Radiant Garden?"

The red-head nodded. "But he died in an explosion a few months ago. At least, I'm sure he did…" Seeing Ansem just now had the princess doubt.

"It wasn't," The king shook his head. "I don't know who it was." He turned to Star. "Did he say anything?"

Star shook his head. "No, he just offered his hand to me."

The King rushed over to the table and grabbed the book. "We have to leave now."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I am alive! *chorus* It was just so hard to think what else to write. Originally the wedding was going to be in this chapter but I thought to submit it the way it is and have the wedding the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~!**

**P.S. The story title has been changed to "Kingdom Hearts III: Birth by Sleep"! Why? Uh... because the plotline I decided for this story does suit the title. And well, I liked the "Birth by Sleep" title and it fits so... stop looking at me weird! XD**

**NinjaSheik: Might be Organization XIII, who knows?**

**Org13: I want a Lenne or Yunie or Noctic crusor!**


End file.
